Honoka Kosaka
Kousaka Honoka is the main protagonist of Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. She was born on August 3. Honoka has ginger hair with some of it tied up in a side ponytail, and blue eyes. Her main image color is orange, though her outfits are sometimes pink. She is the center of Printemps, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called " ". She is voiced by Nitta Emi. Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Minami Kotori and she befriended Sonoda Umi after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright side of things. She doesn't enjoy eating red bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind μ's formation and success. Clubs and Hobbies Honoka enjoys swimming and collecting stickers. Her special skill is often finding money on the streets, which she attributes to good luck. She was the leader of the school idol group, μ's, before Rin took the role over. Starting from the second season, she succeeds Eli as Otonokizaka High School's student council president. Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *She liked milk while she was in elementary school.Emitsun Fight Club Episode 6 *The only thing she is good at other than cheering people up is making rice cakes.(nozomi's diary) *Honoka from the Dead Or Alive series has a strong resemblance to Kousaka Honoka. *The various media in the project disagree on the relationships between the second-years. In the manga which was published earlier, Honoka is closer to Umi as the two of them are childhood friends and not Kotori, but in the anime and other newer media, the three of them are all childhood friends. **There has also been a Q&A answered in a magazine which stated that Honoka and Kotori are childhood friends because their mothers were also childhood friends, and they've always been living on the same street. Gallery Official Art= Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 1.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 2.jpg Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 3.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 4.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 5.png Kousaka Honoka Official Profile 6.jpg Maid Kousaka Honoka.jpg Honoka BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Kousaka Honoka Banner.jpg Honoka Snow Halation PV.png Honoka BokuLIVE PV.jpg Honoka SIF Goods Bonus.jpg Love Live! Manga Vol 1.jpg Eri-Umi-Honoka Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Schoolgate Illustration.jpg Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010 2.jpg Honoka Kotori Eli Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Festival Comic Vol 29.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Nico Maki Honoka Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag April 2011.jpg Honoka Schoolgate Dengeki G's May 2011.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011 Textless.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012 Textless.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Maki Honoka Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Rin Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animage Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Honoka S1 BD1 Cover Textless.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013.jpg Nozomi Honoka Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Nozomi Honoka Rin Musume TYPE May 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Honoka Umi S1BD5 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 156.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013 Honoka Maki Eli.jpg Eli Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Honoka.jpg Honoka S2 BD1 Cover Textless.jpg Maki Honoka Nico Musume Type Jun 2014.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag June 2014 Cover Textless.jpg Honoka NyanTYPE Sep 2014 Textless.jpg Honoka NyanTYPE Sep 2014.jpg Eli Honoka Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.41 Cover.jpg Secret Shortcuts 3 Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013 (Honoka Yukiho).jpg Secret Shortcuts 6 Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2014 (Eli Honoka).jpg Secret Shortcuts 10 Dengeki G's Mag May 2014 (Nico Honoka).jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 05 (Umi Honoka).jpg Dream Sensation Honoka.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 3.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 11 (Honoka).jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Mag July 2015.jpg LLSID Honoka.jpeg LLSID Honoka 2.jpeg LLSID Honoka 3.jpg LLSID Honoka 4.jpeg LL S1BD1 Booklet 1.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 2.png LL S1BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 4.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD1 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Honoka Dengeki G's Comic Vol 15 Cover.jpg LLSID Ch16 Honoka Maki Kotori.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Honoka.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Nov 2015 Umi Honoka Kotori.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 001 S1Ep1.png 003 S1Ep1.png 004 S1Ep1.png 008 S1Ep1.png 010 S1Ep1.png 012 S1Ep1.png 015 S1Ep1.png 016 S1Ep1.png 018 S1Ep1.png 022 S1Ep1.png 024 S1Ep1.png 026 S1Ep1.png 029 S1Ep1.png 032 S1Ep1.png 038 S1Ep1.png 047 S1Ep1.png 049 S1Ep1.png 053 S1Ep1.png 054 S1Ep1.png 056 S1Ep1.png 060 S1Ep1.png 062 S1Ep1.png 066 S1Ep1.png 069 S1Ep1.png 072 S1Ep1.png 077 S1Ep1.png 082 S1Ep1.png 086 S1Ep1.png 088 S1Ep1.png 089 S1Ep1.png 092 S1Ep1.png 093 S1Ep1.png 094 S1Ep1.png 105 S1Ep1.png 106 S1Ep1.png 107 S1Ep1.png 108 S1Ep1.png 123 S1Ep1.png 124 S1Ep1.png 129 S1Ep1.png 131 S1Ep1.png 133 S1Ep1.png 134 S1Ep1.png 139 S1Ep1.png 145 S1Ep1.png 148 S1Ep1.png 150 S1Ep1.png 151 S1Ep1.png 166 S1Ep1.png 167 S1Ep1.png 177 S1Ep1.png 179 S1Ep1.png 180 S1Ep1.png 181 S1Ep1.png 185 S1Ep1.png 186 S1Ep1.png 188 S1Ep1.png 192 S1Ep1.png 195 S1Ep1.png 197 S1Ep1.png 209 S1Ep1.png 210 S1Ep1.png 211 S1Ep1.png 212 S1Ep1.png 213 S1Ep1.png 214 S1Ep1.png 215 S1Ep1.png 216 S1Ep1.png 218 S1Ep1.png 222 S1Ep1.png 225 S1Ep1.png 232 S1Ep1.png 234 S1Ep1.png 235 S1Ep1.png 008 S1Ep2.png 019 S1Ep2.png 023 S1Ep2.png 036 S1Ep2.png 038 S1Ep2.png 047 S1Ep2.png 049 S1Ep2.png 051 S1Ep2.png 054 S1Ep2.png 055 S1Ep2.png 056 S1Ep2.png 058 S1Ep2.png 059 S1Ep2.png 063 S1Ep2.png 074 S1Ep2.png 079 S1Ep2.png 100 S1Ep2.png 103 S1Ep2.png 117 S1Ep2.png 120 S1Ep2.png 130 S1Ep2.png 133 S1Ep2.png 135 S1Ep2.png 136 S1Ep2.png 143 S1Ep2.png 159 S1Ep2.png 160 S1Ep2.png 163 S1Ep2.png 168 S1Ep2.png 173 S1Ep2.png 175 S1Ep2.png 181 S1Ep2.png 182 S1Ep2.png 185 S1Ep2.png 191 S1Ep2.png 194 S1Ep2.png 196 S1Ep2.png 197 S1Ep2.png 198 S1Ep2.png 200 S1Ep2.png 207 S1Ep2.png 209 S1Ep2.png 212 S1Ep2.png 215 S1Ep2.png 220 S1Ep2.png 224 S1Ep2.png 229 S1Ep2.png 233 S1Ep2.png 236 S1Ep2.png 242 S1Ep2.png 245 S1Ep2.png 248 S1Ep2.png 251 S1Ep2.png 252 S1Ep2.png 254 S1Ep2.png 261 S1Ep2.png 271 S1Ep2.png 274 S1Ep2.png 277 S1Ep2.png 284 S1Ep2.png 287 S1Ep2.png 291 S1Ep2.png 300 S1Ep2.png 003 S1Ep3.png 009 S1Ep3.png 011 S1Ep3.png 021 S1Ep3.png 022 S1Ep3.png 029 S1Ep3.png 044 S1Ep3.png 048 S1Ep3.png 050 S1Ep3.png 061 S1Ep3.png 067 S1Ep3.png 070 S1Ep3.png 083 S1Ep3.png 096 S1Ep3.png 105 S1Ep3.png 113 S1Ep3.png 117 S1Ep3.png 137 S1Ep3.png 139 S1Ep3.png 140 S1Ep3.png 145 S1Ep3.png 156 S1Ep3.png 162 S1Ep3.png 164 S1Ep3.png 168 S1Ep3.png 172 S1Ep3.png 207 S1Ep3.png 214 S1Ep3.png 230 S1Ep3.png 231 S1Ep3.png 234 S1Ep3.png 236 S1Ep3.png 239 S1Ep3.png 222 S1Ep3.png 241 S1Ep3.png 248 S1Ep3.png 252 S1Ep3.png 261 S1Ep3.png 267 S1Ep3.png 270 S1Ep3.png 272 S1Ep3.png 276 S1Ep3.png 279 S1Ep3.png 287 S1Ep3.png 293 S1Ep3.png 301 S1Ep3.png 302 S1Ep3.png 311 S1Ep3.png 323 S1Ep3.png 332 S1Ep3.png 019 S1Ep4.png 042 S1Ep4.png 047 S1Ep4.png 048 S1Ep4.png 058 S1Ep4.png 064 S1Ep4.png 113 S1Ep4.png 165 S1Ep4.png 166 S1Ep4.png 168 S1Ep4.png 196 S1Ep4.png 202 S1Ep4.png 213 S1Ep4.png 219 S1Ep4.png 289 S1Ep4.png 302 S1Ep4.png 305 S1Ep4.png 012 S1Ep5.png 013 S1Ep5.png 014 S1Ep5.png 016 S1Ep5.png 017 S1Ep5.png 018 S1Ep5.png 019 S1Ep5.png 020 S1Ep5.png 021 S1Ep5.png 030 S1Ep5.png 034 S1Ep5.png 036 S1Ep5.png 043 S1Ep5.png 048 S1Ep5.png 063 S1Ep5.png 068 S1Ep5.png 070 S1Ep5.png 092 S1Ep5.png 103 S1Ep5.png 104 S1Ep5.png 106 S1Ep5.png 109 S1Ep5.png 114 S1Ep5.png 117 S1Ep5.png 120 S1Ep5.png 126 S1Ep5.png 127 S1Ep5.png 128 S1Ep5.png 129 S1Ep5.png 135 S1Ep5.png 137 S1Ep5.png 139 S1Ep5.png 141 S1Ep5.png 143 S1Ep5.png 144 S1Ep5.png 152 S1Ep5.png 165 S1Ep5.png 168 S1Ep5.png 200 S1Ep5.png 201 S1Ep5.png 217 S1Ep5.png 219 S1Ep5.png 242 S1Ep5.png 249 S1Ep5.png 253 S1Ep5.png 254 S1Ep5.png 255 S1Ep5.png 260 S1Ep5.png 267 S1Ep5.png 270 S1Ep5.png 272 S1Ep5.png 276 S1Ep5.png 277 S1Ep5.png 279 S1Ep5.png 283 S1Ep5.png 303 S1Ep5.png 313 S1Ep5.png 314 S1Ep5.png 315 S1Ep5.png 323 S1Ep5.png 324 S1Ep5.png 339 S1Ep5.png 343 S1Ep5.png 345 S1Ep5.png 346 S1Ep5.png 352 S1Ep5.png 356 S1Ep5.png 001 S1Ep6.png 002 S1Ep6.png 005 S1Ep6.png 020 S1Ep6.png 029 S1Ep6.png 034 S1Ep6.png 035 S1Ep6.png 036 S1Ep6.png 037 S1Ep6.png 038 S1Ep6.png 039 S1Ep6.png 042 S1Ep6.png 046 S1Ep6.png 047 S1Ep6.png 056 S1Ep6.png 061 S1Ep6.png 063 S1Ep6.png 064 S1Ep6.png 066 S1Ep6.png 107 S1Ep6.png 119 S1Ep6.png 128 S1Ep6.png 142 S1Ep6.png 149 S1Ep6.png 151 S1Ep6.png 157 S1Ep6.png 158 S1Ep6.png 159 S1Ep6.png 163 S1Ep6.png 178 S1Ep6.png 202 S1Ep6.png 245 S1Ep6.png 250 S1Ep6.png 253 S1Ep6.png 263 S1Ep6.png 264 S1Ep6.png 265 S1Ep6.png 275 S1Ep6.png 276 S1Ep6.png 281 S1Ep6.png 283 S1Ep6.png 284 S1Ep6.png 285 S1Ep6.png 310 S1Ep6.png 317 S1Ep6.png 325 S1Ep6.png 004 S1Ep7.png 005 S1Ep7.png 011 S1Ep7.png 014 S1Ep7.png 021 S1Ep7.png 025 S1Ep7.png 053 S1Ep7.png 070 S1Ep7.png 085 S1Ep7.png 100 S1Ep7.png 101 S1Ep7.png 108 S1Ep7.png 118 S1Ep7.png 140 S1Ep7.png 141 S1Ep7.png 237 S1Ep7.png 243 S1Ep7.png 280 S1Ep7.png 287 S1Ep7.png 288 S1Ep7.png 293 S1Ep7.png 294 S1Ep7.png 296 S1Ep7.png 301 S1Ep7.png 305 S1Ep7.png 306 S1Ep7.png 003 S1Ep8.png 008 S1Ep8.png 012 S1Ep8.png 013 S1Ep8.png 016 S1Ep8.png 028 S1Ep8.png 034 S1Ep8.png 061 S1Ep8.png 068 S1Ep8.png 071 S1Ep8.png 075 S1Ep8.png 085 S1Ep8.png 089 S1Ep8.png 115 S1Ep8.png 117 S1Ep8.png 125 S1Ep8.png 173 S1Ep8.png 185 S1Ep8.png 187 S1Ep8.png 196 S1Ep8.png 198 S1Ep8.png 238 S1Ep8.png 243 S1Ep8.png 245 S1Ep8.png 247 S1Ep8.png 257 S1Ep8.png 264 S1Ep8.png 266 S1Ep8.png 279 S1Ep8.png 286 S1Ep8.png 288 S1Ep8.png 290 S1Ep8.png 299 S1Ep8.png 301 S1Ep8.png 313 S1Ep8.png 318 S1Ep8.png 319 S1Ep8.png 331 S1Ep8.png 338 S1Ep8.png 349 S1Ep8.png 350 S1Ep8.png 001 S1Ep9.png 002 S1Ep9.png 005 S1Ep9.png 008 S1Ep9.png 009 S1Ep9.png 010 S1Ep9.png 012 S1Ep9.png 019 S1Ep9.png 031 S1Ep9.png 039 S1Ep9.png 040 S1Ep9.png 041 S1Ep9.png 047 S1Ep9.png 052 S1Ep9.png 062 S1Ep9.png 071 S1Ep9.png 072 S1Ep9.png 074 S1Ep9.png 085 S1Ep9.png 089 S1Ep9.png 092 S1Ep9.png 096 S1Ep9.png 098 S1Ep9.png 107 S1Ep9.png 110 S1Ep9.png 113 S1Ep9.png 120 S1Ep9.png 122 S1Ep9.png 125 S1Ep9.png 133 S1Ep9.png 136 S1Ep9.png 139 S1Ep9.png 143 S1Ep9.png 146 S1Ep9.png 147 S1Ep9.png 158 S1Ep9.png 167 S1Ep9.png 171 S1Ep9.png 176 S1Ep9.png 182 S1Ep9.png 189 S1Ep9.png 203 S1Ep9.png 209 S1Ep9.png 228 S1Ep9.png 229 S1Ep9.png 230 S1Ep9.png 234 S1Ep9.png 239 S1Ep9.png 241 S1Ep9.png 242 S1Ep9.png 259 S1Ep9.png 268 S1Ep9.png 271 S1Ep9.png 272 S1Ep9.png 294 S1Ep9.png 295 S1Ep9.png 297 S1Ep9.png 298 S1Ep9.png 306 S1Ep9.png 308 S1Ep9.png 001 S1Ep10.png 008 S1Ep10.png 009 S1Ep10.png 013 S1Ep10.png 014 S1Ep10.png 016 S1Ep10.png 018 S1Ep10.png 019 S1Ep10.png 020 S1Ep10.png 022 S1Ep10.png 023 S1Ep10.png 031 S1Ep10.png 037 S1Ep10.png 042 S1Ep10.png 043 S1Ep10.png 064 S1Ep10.png 065 S1Ep10.png 088 S1Ep10.png 090 S1Ep10.png 107 S1Ep10.png 132 S1Ep10.png 156 S1Ep10.png 163 S1Ep10.png 165 S1Ep10.png 171 S1Ep10.png 183 S1Ep10.png 187 S1Ep10.png 197 S1Ep10.png 198 S1Ep10.png 202 S1Ep10.png 208 S1Ep10.png 213 S1Ep10.png 214 S1Ep10.png 225 S1Ep10.png 231 S1Ep10.png 232 S1Ep10.png 239 S1Ep10.png 241 S1Ep10.png 246 S1Ep10.png 255 S1Ep10.png 256 S1Ep10.png 277 S1Ep10.png 305 S1Ep10.png 001 S1Ep11.png 002 S1Ep11.png 004 S1Ep11.png 010 S1Ep11.png 013 S1Ep11.png 014 S1Ep11.png 015 S1Ep11.png 017 S1Ep11.png 027 S1Ep11.png 028 S1Ep11.png 031 S1Ep11.png 033 S1Ep11.png 038 S1Ep11.png 054 S1Ep11.png 071 S1Ep11.png 075 S1Ep11.png 080 S1Ep11.png 091 S1Ep11.png 095 S1Ep11.png 104 S1Ep11.png 107 S1Ep11.png 110 S1Ep11.png 111 S1Ep11.png 120 S1Ep11.png 140 S1Ep11.png 143 S1Ep11.png 144 S1Ep11.png 152 S1Ep11.png 153 S1Ep11.png 155 S1Ep11.png 158 S1Ep11.png 159 S1Ep11.png 170 S1Ep11.png 175 S1Ep11.png 177 S1Ep11.png 178 S1Ep11.png 179 S1Ep11.png 184 S1Ep11.png 189 S1Ep11.png 198 S1Ep11.png 199 S1Ep11.png 201 S1Ep11.png 204 S1Ep11.png 206 S1Ep11.png 208 S1Ep11.png 209 S1Ep11.png 211 S1Ep11.png 215 S1Ep11.png 219 S1Ep11.png 222 S1Ep11.png 225 S1Ep11.png 226 S1Ep11.png 239 S1Ep11.png 251 S1Ep11.png 254 S1Ep11.png 256 S1Ep11.png 274 S1Ep11.png 285 S1Ep11.png 297 S1Ep11.png 304 S1Ep11.png 310 S1Ep11.png 319 S1Ep11.png 326 S1Ep11.png 327 S1Ep11.png Ep12_00001.png Ep12_00015.png Ep12_00018.png Ep12_00027.png Ep12_00029.png Ep12_00038.png Ep12_00045.png Ep12_00057.png Ep12_00059.png Ep12_00062.png Ep12_00068.png Ep12_00078.png Ep12_00086.png Ep12_00094.png Ep12_00113.png Ep12_00125.png Ep12_00131.png Ep12_00133.png Ep12_00142.png Ep12_00146.png Ep12_00151.png Ep12_00157.png Ep12_00170.png Ep12_00173.png Ep12_00180.png Ep13_00002.png Ep13_00005.png Ep13_00022.png Ep13_00035.png Ep13_00038.png Ep13_00042.png Ep13_00043.png Ep13_00046.png Ep13_00051.png Ep13_00053.png Ep13_00056.png Ep13_00063.png Ep13_00067.png Ep13_00080.png Ep13_00083.png Ep13_00089.png Ep13_00093.png Ep13_00105.png Ep13_00109.png Ep13_00112.png Ep13_00116.png Ep13_00119.png Ep13_00125.png Ep13_00127.png Ep13_00128.png Ep13_00130.png Ep13_00136.png Ep13_00137.png Ep13_00139.png Ep13_00143.png Ep13_00170.png Ep13_00174.png Ep13_00184.png Ep13_00198.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00015.png S2Ep01_00023.png S2Ep01_00036.png S2Ep01_00040.png S2Ep01_00046.png S2Ep01_00051.png S2Ep01_00056.png S2Ep01_00058.png S2Ep01_00064.png S2Ep01_00074.png S2Ep01_00124.png S2Ep01_00172.png S2Ep01_00219.png S2Ep01_00261.png S2Ep01_00293.png S2Ep01_00298.png S2Ep01_00304.png S2Ep01_00310.png S2Ep01_00351.png Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (3).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (10).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (19).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (20).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (22).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (26).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (45).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (46).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (47).jpg Season 2 Epi 2 Part A (49).jpg S2Ep03_00035.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00075.jpg S2Ep03_00129.jpg S2Ep03_00141.jpg S2Ep03_00216.jpg S2Ep03_00221.jpg S2Ep03_00293.jpg S2Ep03_00354.jpg S2Ep04_00023.png S2Ep04_00071.png S2Ep04_00134.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00051.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep05_00378.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00022.png S2Ep06_00093.png S2Ep06_00094.png S2Ep06_00139.png S2Ep06_00198.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00367.png S2Ep06_00368.png S2Ep07_00014.png S2Ep07_00016.png S2Ep07_00032.png S2Ep07_00045.png S2Ep07_00064.png S2Ep07_00071.png S2Ep07_00117.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00184.png S2Ep07_00220.png S2Ep07_00224.png S2Ep07_00351.png 7_S2Ep08.png 41_S2Ep08.png 59_S2Ep08.png 120_S2Ep08.png 125_S2Ep08.png 335_S2Ep08.png 12_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep09.png 145_S2Ep09.png 203_S2Ep09.png 235_S2Ep09.png 267_S2Ep09.png 268_S2Ep09.png 270_S2Ep09.png 301_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 2_S2Ep10.png 6_S2Ep10.png 48_S2Ep10.png 61_S2Ep10.png 92_S2Ep10.png 127_S2Ep10.png 158_S2Ep10.png 231_S2Ep10.png 279_S2Ep10.png 304_S2Ep10.png 310_S2Ep10.png 328_S2Ep10.png 140_S2Ep11.png 149_S2Ep11.png 161_S2Ep11.png 162_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 214_S2Ep11.png 231_S2Ep11.png 244_S2Ep11.png 309_S2Ep11.png 320_S2Ep11.png 1_S2Ep12.png 60_S2Ep12.png 62_S2Ep12.png 66_S2Ep12.png 150_S2Ep12.png 168_S2Ep12.png 191_S2Ep12.png 203_S2Ep12.png 211_S2Ep12.png 251_S2Ep12.png 328_S2Ep12.png 402_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 438_S2Ep12.png 6_S2Ep13.png 15_S2Ep13.png 19_S2Ep13.png 33_S2Ep13.png 68_S2Ep13.png 114_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png 242_S2Ep13.png 294_S2Ep13.png 366_S2Ep13.png 370_S2Ep13.png 400_S2Ep13.png 463_S2Ep13.png 466_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate